User blog:ReyesRebels/King Charles XII of Sweden vs. Tipu Sultan of Mysore
Introduction Here we compare two big cats of their era, who both were killed in battle and took their countries with them. This will be a fairly different battle, a 10 vs. 10 battle, where the two warriors will have four men on their artillery, four using their muskets, and the leaders and their lieutenants using their swords. King Charles XII King Charles XII or Carolus Rex was a Swedish King and General who lived from June 17th 1682 to November 30th, 1718. Charles was a brilliant military commander who fought in Poland, Russia, Denmark and Norway. His invasion of Russia in 1709 was met with disaster when he was wounded and was unable to lead his men at Poltava where his army was decimated. Charles was killed at the Battle of Fredriksten in 1718 when he was shot by a Norwegian sniper in the head (But he may have also been killed by a rival monarch). When this brave and fatalistic leader was killed, his whole empire went down with him. King Charles will go into battle with the Smallsword, the Model 1704 musket and the 6-pound cannon. Stats: Circa: 1709 Height: 5’11 Swedish Infantry of Charles XII.jpg|King Charles with his men L 72020 Swedish Infantry.jpg|Swedish troops KarlXII.GIF|Carolus Rex Weight: 160 pounds Age: 27 Tipu Sultan Tipu Sultan was a Mysorean ruler who lived from November of 1750, to May 4th, 1799. Tipu Sultan was a great and motivational ruler who fought in hundreds of battles. Tipu fought in 3 wars against the British East India Trading Company, one was undecided and two were defeats. Tipu eventually lost his life and the battle in the Battle of Seringtapatam in 1799. He was found under the corpse of a fellow soldier. Tipu Sultan will counter King Charles with the Talwar, The Brown Bess, Mysorean rockets, and wearing the Coat of 10,000 nails. Armor coat Rajasthan01.jpg|The Coat of 10,000 nails Bang01.jpg|Mysorean soldiers Gal tipu sultan.jpg|The Lion of Mysore 10g9v86.jpg|More mysorean soldiers Stats: Circa: 1791 Height: 5’8 Weight: 175 pounds Age: 41 Close range weapons Tipu Sultan Collection Sword.jpg Carolus XII dress livrustkammaren museum stockholm.jpg At close range weapons, both leaders carried swords into battle. Tipu Sultan wielded: The Talwar Length: 33 inches Weight: 2.9 pounds Main use: Slashing King Charles stabs back with: The Small Sword Length: 24 inches (2 feet) Weight: 1.4 pounds Main use: Stabbing Edge: CHARLES XII. While the Talwar is a superb slashing weapon, the Small sword is much lighter, better at stabbing, can parry the Talwar and can pierce Tipu Sultan's armor. Medium range weapons Vapen20381.jpg|Model 1704 musket 1000px-Brown Bess.png|Brown bess Tipu sultan loved to trade with foreigners, one of the weapons he acquired/captured from the British was... The Brown Bess musket Caliber: 18 mm musket ball Weight: 4.8 kg Length: 149 cm The Swedish army under King Charles was at the height of military technology at the time, their standard service weapo... was The Musket Model 1704 Caliber: 20 mm musket ball Weight: 4.7 kg length: 148 cm (Sorry, I didn't upload the muzzle velocity and the range for either because of insufficient information about the m/1704. ) Edge: TIPU SULTAN. '''Tipu's musket has proven itself as a great weapon of it's time. The Brown bess was in service for almost one hundred years, the M/1704, was quickly replaced after a few years. Long range weapons Tipu Sultan's nation of mysore was famous for one invention, the one that inspired the British congreve rocket: Some mysorean rockets.jpg|And the rockets red glare.... 6 pounder.jpg|Swedish fish ain't got nothing on this. '''The Mysorean rocket Ammuniton: Iron-cased rockets Range: 2 km King Charles bombarded his enemies with: The 6-pounder cannon Ammunition: 6-pound cannon ball Range: 1.39 kilometers '''Edge: '''King Charles XII. He takes the edge for his more accurate weapon compared to Tipu Sultan's weapon which has longer range. Your weapons are inaffective if you can't hit the guy. X-factors: X-Factors: Pain resistance: Charles: 98, King Charles did not register pain, but he chose not to, he does not have Congenital Analgesia, where people are born not feeling pain. So his score is not a perfect 100. Sultan: 67, Tipu Sultan is tough, but he is not resistant to pain, however, his armor prevents his score from being lower Generalship: Charles: 79, Charles was a brilliant General, but he was a bit too fatalistic and invaded Russia at the wrong time, believing the country: “Ripe for Revolution” Charles was then wounded and could not command his troops at the battle of Poltava, where his army was decimated. Sultan: 85, Tipu was a great and inspirational leader who fought many brave battles against the British, however, he lost two of the wars he led his men in, but was still a threat to his enemies and a hero to his people. Battlefield tactics: Charles: 85, Charles was a brilliant General and up until he was killed at the Battle of Fredriksten, his army never lost a battle. He was hailed as the “Alexander of the West” Sultan: 84, Tipu Sultan was a hero to his people and spent most of his life fighting his enemies. He was the hero of hundreds of battles and an experienced commander. Audacity: Charles: 90, At battles like the battle of Holowyczn, Charles personally led the charge against the enemy forces. He was undoubtedly on of the bravest generals of that era. Sultan: 88, Tipu was very brave, he always fought only with a sword and died fighting against the British, one of the few Kings in recent history (Along with Charles XII and many others) to die in combat. Battle Results Category:Blog posts